<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the rain washes the chalk away by Songbird_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979974">when the rain washes the chalk away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings'>Songbird_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, My Poetry, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, centered on the idea of growing up/not knowing who you are, prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my poetry that revolves around the ideas of growing up and becoming who you truly are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. metamorphosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it, never said it was good so theres that, just wanted a place to share it! </p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I don’t yet know who I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems I'm stuck in limbo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between who I want to be and who I can’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tell me you’ll find yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll find your own ground</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which I can stand upon and proudly be crowned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it seems I only know how to take</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve never been much of a giver </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So all I know is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How to steal soil from those I admire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And make it into my own </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A plagiarized mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts seem lost </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if they are in someone else’s mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spoken through their mouths</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more refined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So don’t ask me if I am okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will tell you a lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the old me is dead...she has died</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the new me is not yet born </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rebirth at such an age seems fitting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a life of stagnant thoughts and meanings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A renaissance of new ideals and goals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metamorphosis I needed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My old self I have exceeded</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dawn and Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunrises and sunsets are nearly the same thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except one defines a beginning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And one defines an ending</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the start of something new</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. small town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I wish I could just reach out and grasp the world</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shake it till my dreams fell out</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweep up the broken pieces </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until they form a shape</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something I can recognize</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I want to be connected</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To something bigger </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Than this small town</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With its small roads and small houses</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which shelter its small minded people</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I want to ask the stars I see from my window</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is the point?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Will they answer?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Will they even notice me</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I’m too small for them</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Too small in this small town</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My dreams too big for its people</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They grasp my dreams and they shake them out</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until my big dreams are small </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And I can’t find the pieces </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their too small to sweep up </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And I'm stuck</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Too small for the stars</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But too big for this town</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it leave a comment they make my day. <br/>You can also find me on Tumblr @Songbird-wings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>